danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fire InThe Hole
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Fire InThe Hole" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 11:56, February 28, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) my enemies be sure to check my enemies!(Fire InThe Hole 12:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) Hey DMSwordsmaster here. No, I didnt see your enemies, I saw some of the Fan art pics and I said "I bet I can come up with an enemy that can top all the others." Thus, the Cerberus Tree was born! I merely came up with the other enemies. Your's are ok, too! Ciao DMSwordsmaster 10:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The Enemy info guy Also, if you post anything in talk pages, please leave 4 (~)s so I can see your name when I read it so I can just jump to your page. (If you dont know where the ~ is it's next to the 1 on the keyboard). Thanks. DMSwordsmaster 19:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The enemy info guy Enemy Color Quality I think you should look at the enemies- they have some odd color parts that don't fit in with the rest. Maybe you should edit them out and upload better versions. For example, the wheel enemy has black parts in the green. Just tryin to help out :-D DMSwordsmaster 18:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, for the Gel Bat, try copying and pasting the Green Gel Bat from Mist Grove 1 and adding your colors to them. That will make them seem a lot better. Uuh, you don't tell people to shut up because they are trying to help you with something. That's both rude and unecesssary. If you need a smiley head, you can go to Opening Street in the article and copy and paste a walker to paint and delete the blocks they use for feet. If you need a larger one, the smiling Smileys are the boss of OS, and the sad one is Hill Country 1's Big Walker. Once again, be polite in talking to people. DMSwordsmaster 18:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) 1: OMG,no roundhead look like this! 2: wow,a spider or a bat? 3: That green smiley wheel looks simple,but it looks like get poisoned xd 4: gel bat?Is it too strange?Edit: uh oh, or it is simillar as 3 copying using print screen,then paint yourself:/ 5: What color is it... Edit: I got a idea!you are copying from grassland 5! Logologologol 16:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr We need a table and template programmer. I'm back. Oh look I'm back, finding the Fan-Ball Wiki doubled in size. I have mainly returned to correct all the nonsense that came out of me back then. I might make a guide for Stick Ranger for specific purposes, or help improve a few existing ones. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 16:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Your former guide Here is the link to your guide's backup: (link deleted) Please tell me when you have obtained the file so I can delete it from my Dropbox. Ivan247Talk Page 03:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes, thank you. I've got le file. -Firetalk No problem. Ivan247Talk Page 10:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC)